


Cigarette Breath Ballads

by sharonnudeles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, cis lesbians au, goth butch bar owner sharon, soft country singer and bartender trixie, taron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonnudeles/pseuds/sharonnudeles
Summary: Trixie Mattel is the same as many other girls around the country. Working in her tiny town, trying to write music, stay alive, and somehow get to Nashville so then she can maybe get signed to a record deal. She works a decent paying job in one her town's little bars, Fat Cat's. She has her friends, an old truck to get around, and a growing savings account. She's happy, even without a boyfriend.Things flip for Ms. Mattel when someone new buys the bar. That someone being an insanely attractive woman that seems like she should be at some Rob Zombie concert or something. Trixie's life is flipped by new revelations and relationships.





	Cigarette Breath Ballads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short chapter. But it's okay because hopefully, the next few will be about 3 times this length. Enjoy the world's first Taron fic, babes.
> 
> "Trixie raised an eyebrow at this new woman who seemed nothing like who she imagined being the new owner. Sharon didn’t even look like a patron that would come into Fat Cat’s. She seemed like she’d prefer Sissy’s, the bar on the rougher side of town; full of bikers, their girlfriends, whiskey, and the occasional band holding onto the punk of the 80’s and the 90’s goth aesthetic. Fat Cat’s had the beer, the farmers, the local country singers, and the occasional teenager that tried to sneak in because their parents drank at home. Everything about Sharon Needles seemed to lean towards Sissy’s, but she was here."

“Why couldn’t you have picked a better day to not work?” Trixie grumbled at her old truck, an ancient thing that she was almost sure was twenty years older than her, maybe more. But in it’s 40 odd years, she had only ever worked perfectly for Trixie. She knew that her old gal was on her way out, but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon, or without this much warning to her. But sadness over her truck aside, Trixie really had to think about how she was going to get her pretty little ass into work on time.  


Her boss, a woman with big tits and was an even bigger amount of arrogance at times, was moving to Denver with her husband and decided that the only logical thing to do was to sell her little bar and forget about it. She moved a few days ago, and Trixie had been told that today would be her new boss’s first day in the bar. Trixie didn’t know why she hadn’t come in sooner, but she didn’t really care at the moment. Her priority was getting to work, more or less on time. She only had one coworker’s number, but she wasn’t sure if she was about to call Katya on her day off to see if she could take her in. Her other option was walking five miles across town, and that thought alone made Trixie decided that she was better off calling Katya. She was her best friend, after all, even if she was a bit of an odd person.  


She pulled up Katya’s contact in her phone, almost forgetting again that Katya had put in her full name when Trixie had handed her friend her phone when they first met to put in her number. It had taken her a long to realize who the fuck this Yekaterina Zamolodchikova was when she got a text from her, but she was glad to see the name pop up in a notification even now. Especially now, she thought as she read the text from her friend. “I just got a vibe that you need some help.” That’s as odd as it got from Katya before her first illegal hit of the day, but Trixie was glad that she didn’t have to scramble to get a ride. She typed out her dilemma and went back inside to wait the few minutes it would take for Katya to come get her.

 

Trixie made it to work just a couple minutes late, and good for her, Violet had already gotten there, and her new boss hadn’t. “Do you mind closing the damn door already, Trixie?” the other girl snapped at Trixie from the bar where Violet was starting the clean the night’s dust away from where it had gathered, but Trixie could have sworn that she had closed it behind her when she came in. In the middle of taking her coat off, she looked at the employee entrance, and there, in the open door, stood the most beautiful woman that Trixie had ever seen. And that was saying something because Trixie saw Dolly Parton perform in Milwaukee a few years back, as a reward for making it through high school.  


However, even Trixie’s beloved Dolly Parton paled in comparison. This woman had the fullest lips painted with black lipstick, smudged a little at the edges like she had stopped to eat and never touched it up because she didn’t quite care about it. Her short platinum blonde hair had a slight curl to it, only a shade or two more yellow than her pale skin.  


She was so pale to Trixie, a girl that scorned the winter months for not letting her be tan without getting sick or getting a spray tan that felt like cheating. On this woman, it suited her in an odd sort of way. She almost appeared to have a black and white filter over her, between her dramatic and dark makeup to her simple black shirt that spelled out “World’s most punk rock mom” in all capitals down her body to the tight black leather pants that showed off curves that had Trixie hoping that her hips weren’t lying. Trixie finally brought her eyes to this woman’s and she started to use her usual spile. “Ma’am, I’m sorry, but we’re closed for another half an hour, and you need to leave,” she said, about to usher the woman out the door that was still open.  


“I doubt that you’ll need to do that,” the woman said, a small smirk materializing on her face as she continued to speak, “I’m Sharon. Sharon Needles, as in the new owner of this bar. I just got back into town today, and I thought that I should stop in and see how my bar is doing for the first time. Who are you?”  
Trixie raised an eyebrow at this new woman who seemed nothing like who she imagined to be the new owner. Sharon didn’t even look like a patron that would come into Fat Cat’s. She seemed like she’d prefer Sissy’s, the bar on the rougher side of town; full of bikers, their girlfriends, whiskey, and the occasional band holding onto the punk of the 80’s and the 90’s goth aesthetic. Fat Cat’s had the beer, the farmers, the local country singers, and the occasional teenager that tried to sneak in because their parents drank at home. Everything about Sharon Needles seemed to lean towards Sissy’s, but she was here.  


“I’m Trixie Mattel. Violet’s up front, and we’re handling the bar until nine, when Pearl and Ginger get here to help with the later shift. Max and Bob come in at eight, Max to the grill, Bob to the bar with me,” Trixie told her new boss as she shrugged her coat off the rest of the way and turned to hang it on her hook in her locker, heart pounding so loudly that Trixie was almost sure that her boss could hear it.  


She started to turn back to Ms. Needles as she removed the hot pink hair tie from her wrist to pull her golden blonde curls from her face, only to see the woman walking across the room to her. Trixie saw her brilliantly blue eyes for the first time, and she nearly swooned. She wasn’t supposed to swoon over women, or swoon much of all and - “When you get the chance, sweetheart, would you bring me a beer? I’m watching the bar just happen tonight, so find me in a dim corner when you can,” Sharon said, her eyes flicking over Trixie’s face before she gave her a half smile and started walking towards a door, “This is to the bar, right?”  


Trixie nodded at her as Sharon left the room, leaving behind a faint scent of cigarettes, whiskey, and something floral. Perfume, Trixie could have guessed, had she been willing to think about it more as she tied her apron around her waist, and checked her pink lipstick before going to try to convince Violet to bring Sharon a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is for @sharonsgf on Tumblr and my girlfriend, @ladyalix  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism because god knows I need it after not writing for years  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at @hellaqueerwitch!!


End file.
